Soulmates
by itgirlily
Summary: Você só descobre que alguém é sua alma gêmea quando você a perde. {One-shot - Drarry}


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens aqui contidos pertencem à sua respectiva autora e essa obra não possui fins lucrativos. Enredo completamente autêntico e pertencente a mim e, por esse motivo, plágio é terminantemente proibido. Os eventos podem se assemelhar à realidade original (cânon).

 **Notas inciais:** Fanfic baseada em um dos plots do otplots (deem um olhada depois lá, okay? hihi). Link do plot: /zaV6HC

Fanfic dedicada à Cherry e a todos os fãs apaixonados por Drarry (incluindo você, Nanda rs).

 **Sinopse:** Você só descobre que alguém é sua alma gêmea quando você a perde.

 **Soulmates**

 _Por Fangirlizzie_

O jardim de Hogwarts, antes belo e bem cuidado, estava assemelhando-se, cada vez mais, a um holocausto, naquela batalha. A única diferença entre o local caracterizado pelo genocídio e o ambiente externo da escola em questão, era que não havia a escolha de quem morria. Não eram levados em consideração a etnia, a nacionalidade, a religião ou a raça. Nascidos-trouxas, mestiços e, até mesmo, sangue-puros tinham seus respectivos corpos estendidos, sem piedade alguma, naquele solo, antes tão acolhedor e querido pelos estudantes. Feitiços iam e vinham, constante e incessantemente, por todos os lados e berros de dor, agonia e desespero eram audíveis em e por todas as direções.

O lado _"A"_ não estava em vantagem sobre o lado _"B"_ , ou vice-versa, porque nenhum lado estava ganhando. O empate prevalecia, simultaneamente à determinação de todos os participantes da luta, e, diferente do que se podia imaginar, de um determinado grupo estar em situação melhor que outro ou em uma circunstância vantajosa, não havia ninguém ganhando. Muito pelo contrário, todos perdiam. Perdiam suas vidas, perdiam sua esperança.

Por entre alguns corpos caídos pelo gramado e, em sua maioria, sem vida, um garoto, de cabelos negros e bagunçados, olhos intensamente verdes, semelhantes aos da sua genitora, e, aparentemente, dezessete anos, corría. Ele movia o olhar, desesperado e, ao mesmo tempo, preocupado, por entre os feridos e os cadáveres. Seu coração batia desenfreada e dolorosamente e o mesmo apertava-se cada vez mais. A sensação de que algo ruim havia acontecido ainda permanecia consigo e a adrenalina, pelos duelos os quais tinha, ou não, participado, corria pelo seu sangue, acompanhando seus passos largos, decididos e ansiosos. Ele fazia o máximo de esforço possível para encontrar quem buscava e, em conjunto, respirar apropriadamente.

Desviou-se de maldições, que passaram raspando por seus fios negros, e outros diversos feitiços, que o faziam, ora ou outra, lançar um _"Protego"_. Patronos eram enviados por ambos os lados em guerra e eram as únicas coisas que brilhavam em meio aquele caos. A luz solar já não era mais vista ou sentida, pois o Sol estava coberto por algumas chuvas de tempestade, intensamente cinzas, indicando que, em breve, haveria uma precipitação.

Voldemort, o bruxo mais temido pela maioria dos integrantes da sociedade bruxa e que fazia grande parte dos seres mágicos assustaram-se apenas pela pronúncia de seu conhecido nome, provavelmente estava atrás dele. Do garoto que corria pelos terrenos de Hogwarts. D'O Eleito. De _Harry Potter_.

Ele sabia qual era o seu destino. Sabia o que deveria fazer. Porém, enquanto seu cérebro tentava o fazer retornar à razão, seu coração, acelerado e descompassado, o fazia seguir em frente. Fazia-o dar mais passo, e mais um, e mais outro. Fazia-o não desviar do seu objetivo.

Uma guerra era travada entre o _"bem"_ e o _"mal"_ próxima a ele, mas a maior batalha era aquela que acontecia dentro de si. Um choque entre lembranças, boas e ruins, e sentimentos, ora claros e nítidos, como a mais pura e cristalina água, ora confusos e turvos, como um vidro embaçado após alguém tomar um banho quente no cômodo apropriado.

Flashbacks passavam por sua mente, ofuscando a razão, que insistia em alertá-lo a voltar para o campo de batalha que o jardim de Hogwarts havia se tornado e cumprir o seu destino, traçado e definido contra sua vontade e sem sua autorização.

Havia, finalmente, chegado a escadaria que o levaria ao Entrance Hall do castelo. Ele não havia visto quem queria no lado de fora e, por isso, esperava vê-lo no lado dentro. Vê-lo com vida.

Porém, a vida pregou outra peça nele. Da mesma forma que ela havia tirado seus pais de forma cruel quando ele ainda era um mero e inocente bebê, da mesma maneira que ela havia tirado Sirius através de alguém que era da mesma família e possuindo o mesmo sangue correndo em suas veias que ele, do mesmo modo que ela havia retirado Dumbledore e todo seu apoio e seus conselhos demasiadamente úteis e importantes, do mesmo jeito que ela retirou várias outras pessoas de sua vida, em tal e grande quantidade, que ele sentia seu peito se dilacerar a cada lembrança dolorosa. Era uma lista incrível e horrivelmente grande de perdas.

Ele era mais uma. Mais uma perda para lista. Para a maldita lista que parecia rondá-lo como um nuvem de chuva que antecipa uma tempestade e que, aparentemente, queria e, infelizmente, conseguia desgraçar sua vida. Acabar com ela com a mesma facilidade que Voldemort proferia uma maldição da morte ou os Death Eaters um feitiço de tortura e que provocava uma dor insuportável na vítima.

Ironicamente, foi daquela forma que ele morreu. Com um _"Cruciatus"_ e um _"Avada Kedavra"._ Com uma dor intragável se espalhando por cada músculo de seu corpo, a cada batida de seu coração, a cada inspiração e expiração, a cada horrível e doloroso segundo. E, depois, com um faísca verde. Com um clarão verde tão bem conhecido pel'O Menino Que Sobreviveu. Um brilho que suga não somente o que você possui de bom. Não, ele suga tudo. O que é bom e memorável e o que é ruim e preferível de ser esquecido. Ele acaba com você. Ele acaba com sua vida. No sentido mais literal possível.

Ninguém pode parar uma maldição da morte. Ninguém pode impedi-la de aniquilar a vítima. Apenas uma vez, uma _única vez,_ isso aconteceu. E tudo o que ele, O Eleito, queria, era que isso ocorresse novamente. Que ele não morresse. Que sobrevivesse como ele, Harry, havia feito com pouco mais de um ano de vida.

Mas não. Isso não aconteceu novamente.

Sua vontade, diante daquele corpo sem vida e caído no chão do Great Hall, era gritar até não poder mais. Era berrar a plenos pulmões que o queria de volta. Era acabar com a vida dos assassinos dele. Aniquilá-los do mesmo modo que haviam feito com quem ele amava.

Sim, ele o amava. Com todas as suas forças. Com tudo o que podia.

Infelizmente, havia descoberto tal verdade tarde demais. Ele estava morto. _Draco_ estava morto e ele, _O Grande Harry Potter_ , não podia fazer nada. Nada além de cumprir seu destino involuntário e vingá-lo.

As feridas que estavam abertas no rosto do Malfoy, provavelmente oriundas de algum feitiço e demasiadamente comuns naquele cenário de guerra, representavam as feridas no coração do Potter, que estava ajoelhado ao seu lado e com a cabeça baixa, deixando as lágrimas escorrem livremente por seu rosto. O sangue por sua face deixava tudo mais brutal e real e representava a verdade nua, crua e dura que muitas vezes temos que aceitar, querendo ou não.

Ali, próximo a Draco, o homem que amava e, agora, encontrava-se sem vida, Harry pôde, enfim, perceber que eles eram almas gêmeas.

Infelizmente, você só descobre que alguém é sua alma gêmea quando você a perde.

Harry que o diga.

 **Notas finais:** Olaaar! Eu sou nova no site, mas já posto e escrevo fanfics a um bom tempo haha. Eu resolvi criar uma conta aqui porque a) mais pessoas poderiam ler minhas fanfics, e b) muitas histórias das quais eu gosto muito estão postadas aqui.

Apesar do final triste (me desculpem, a propósito rs), espero que não tenham ficado com uma má impressão minha haha. Espero, igualmente, que tenham gostado da one e que deixem reviews, porque comentários me incentivam muito a escrever!

Beijos e até a próxima! :)


End file.
